The invention relates to a method of dressing grinding wheels in grinding machines. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of for path-controlled dressing of rotary grinding wheels so as to impart to the working surfaces of grinding wheels a predetermined sharpness profile. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of dressing grinding wheels in a machine wherein the dressing tool and the grinding wheel are caused to move relative to each other in directions which extend transversely of one another and the dressing tool is in point contact with the working surface of the grinding wheel in the course of the dressing operation.
Dressing of grinding wheels is necessary in order to impart to the working surface of the grinding wheel an optimum configuration (profile) as well as to ensure that the condition of the working surface will be best suited for carrying out one or more grinding operations. Two very important parameters of a properly dressed grinding wheel are the configuration and the sharpness of its working surface, i.e., of that surface which comes into contact with workpieces during grinding in a grinding machine. The dressing parameters should be selected in such a way that the number as well as the distribution of active cutting edges in the working surface of the dressed grinding wheel (i.e., the sharpness of the grinding wheel) will be best suited for carrying out one or more satisfactory grinding operations. The quality of the dressing operation depends to a considerable degree upon the rate of infeed of the dressing tool and on the extent of overlap of the dressing tool with the working surface of the grinding wheel. If the dressing tool is a diamond roll, the quality of dressing operation is further influenced by the rotational and peripheral speeds of the selected diamond roll.